


I'm Sorry

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Queen of Hearts (2x09) Regina seeks comfort from someone from her past. Mad Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Pushing Grace on the swing was just one more thing to add to the list of things Jefferson had missed without even knowing it.   “Papa?”

“Yes Grace?”

“Is that…”

Jefferson looked up and saw her walking towards them, she still held herself like a Queen.  “Yes it is.  Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

“Jefferson.”  She smiled.

“Regina.”  He grimaced.

“I see you’ve reacquainted yourself with your daughter.”

“No help to you.”

  “Well, I’m sorry about that.”  She sighed.  They stood together in silence, “Well I just wanted to let you know that your hat has been destroyed.”

“Thanks but James already informed me.”

Regina sighed, “Jefferson, I want to apologize.”

“Well good work, you just have.”

Jefferson turned, Regina grabbed his hand.  “Don’t leave.” She said his hand still clinging to hers.  “I need to apologize.”

“You already have your majesty.” The bow he gave her made her sick to her stomach.

“Jefferson.” She tried again.

“You know what Regina; I really have no desire to hear what you have to say.”

A single tear slipped from her eye, “Emma Swan is back in town.”  She choked out, “My son, has found his way back to his mother.”

“Good for him.”  Jefferson sneered.  He turned away from her once again and this time her hand intertwined with his.

“Please.” Her voice was hoarse, “I need a friend.”

Jefferson gently squeezed her hand before he released it, “I’m not sure I’ve ever been that for you Regina.”  He turned to face her for the first time, “I don’t think I can be your friend.”  She lost control of herself as her grief overcame her.  Jefferson, unaware of how to react rest his hand against her back, he pulled her close; in silence they stood for minutes, hours, neither of them knew.

Regina pulled away from him, one arm draped against her back.  “Do you ever imagine that things were different?”

“Of course I do,” Jefferson admitted, “I‘ve had 28 years to re-think my life, Regina.” He added her name as if in spite.  “What have you thought about these 28 years?”

Regina wasn’t even sure if she could answer his question, but she could.  “I thought of family, I thought of love.”

“What have you learned from it then?”

She sighed and wiped away her tears, “That my son is more important to me than—“

“Than anything?”  Jefferson finished.  “If you can prove that to him Regina you’ll have your whole world back.”  Jefferson pulled Regina just at arm’s length.  He stared into her eyes, “I have felt the same way you have Regina.” His grip loosened but he still held her close, “Once he sees how far you’ve gone for him—“ Jefferson’s words caught in his throat as he watched Grace swing back and forth, “—he won’t ever, ever, forget that you are his mother.”

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and clutched Jefferson in a hug, “Thank you.” She gasped. 


End file.
